


Scene VI

by one-time-works (Cannkat)



Category: Antigone(Play)
Genre: Gen, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/one-time-works





	Scene VI

(Ismene enters)

Creon: What do you want Ismene?

Ismene: I want my sister back, but that's not why I'm here.

Creon: Then why are you here? I'm busy.

Ismene: I want to start a new government. One ruled by the people.

Creon: What? Why? How?

Ismene: Simple. The people elect someone to be the ruler. The person in second place becomes vice ruler. Those people will stay in that position for 1 year then we elect again. Why? Because having one person in complete power isn't working.

Creon: How do suggest we propose this idea to the people?

Ismene: Already done.

Creon: What?! You already proposed the idea without my permission! I'm the king!

Ismene: There's another reason why. Yes I did. And they all agreed, loving the idea. Also, I'm running for the position. 

Creon: But you're just a girl! You can't run a kingdom!

Ismene: I'm pretty sure I'll do a better job than you. Besides, who can run a kingdom? You didn't do very well. My father didn't do very well. All of the past kings have died at young ages. So, who can actually run a kingdom alone?

(There was a silence)

Ismene: Exactly. No one can. Deal with it. I bet you'll be very good as a judge though. As long as you don't go crazy with punishments.

(Ismene leaves)


End file.
